


Nightmare

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedwetting, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, fearwetting, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a nightmare with some real life consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for one of my absolute favorite people! They wanted some Tony fearwetting or bedwetting, so of course we decided to combine the two. There's a slight bit of shipping of him with Bruce here, as per their request (I was given the chose of him, Steve, or Pepper).  
> 

_He was alone._

_He was alone and it was not the kind of alone he liked or was used to, where he had an AI to converse with and the ability to call someone over in a manner of minutes, because that wasn't really alone, not like this. That was a luxury; this sort of alone is anything but._

_One of the most obvious differences was that there were still people present, but they were people he could not understand and people he knew wanted him dead. People who had already hurt him. People who were going to hurt him again._

_If he cried out for help, no one would hear him. If he begged for his life, no one would hear him. They would laugh in his face, because, even without understanding, they would know they had broken him. Without his trademark arrogance, he wasn't even sure if he was still himself._

_It would not be long before they were upon him again, and he dreaded that. The one thing worse then how alone he was here was the way they treated him. The way they pad no mind to his condition and how fragile his life was right now and the way they regarded him as nothing when he was so used to being everything. His body and his pride hurt and he was alone and he was scared._

_His panic rose when he realized that, on top of everything else, he really, really needed to piss. The urge came out of nowhere and overwhelmed him, his suddenly-full bladder begging him for relief that he could not pursue. Even though he was alone, he was not alone and if they saw him, they would surely torment him, but if they did not leave...if they did not leave._

_But they would not leave and he knew they wouldn't and he knew they would be upon him again soon, to intimidate him and hurt him and, god, if only he didn't have to piss so badly on top of everything else! He couldn't think straight, through the fear and the desperation, clenching his fists and shifting around as his bladder pulsed and throbbed, demanding the attention he was already giving it._

_And, oh god, they were looking at him now and they were saying something he could not understand but that he knew meant nothing good for him, and he squirmed as he tried to hide how badly he needed to piss, but they were coming toward him and he couldn't help but be terrified and it was all too much for him and he screamed._

_They laughed at him as he screamed and he felt a warmth spreading out from his crotch and down his legs and he knew he was pissing himself and they laughed harder as they realized this. He tried to think of a way out of this, but he had tried that a thousand times already and there was no way out until-_

Until Tony Stark woke up in his bed, far from the men who had taken him captive all those years ago, free once again from the nightmare that still plagued him from time to time. This one had been a bit different, and it was as he was realizing those differences that he realized, horrified, that at least one part of his dream had been real. He was wet, the bed was wet around him, slightly warm but slowly starting to cool. He had not dreamed that part. He had actually wet the bed.

Just as he was beginning to think that there was nothing that could possibly make this situation worse, the man laying beside him tentatively said, “Tony? Are you awake now?”

He slowly turned his head to see Bruce Banner looking at him with concern, and humiliation flared up in him all over again. He knew that the other man must have felt it and must already know; there was certainly no covering this up.

“Yeah,” he said, “I'm awake.”

“Good, because...well, you were screaming, and I was about to try to wake you up but then you stopped and...” Bruce paused, as if looking for the right words to say 'pissed the bed'. “And then you woke up.”

“It was a nightmare,” admitted Tony. “A stupid nightmare that I shouldn't even have anymore, and I've never...god, you must think I'm pathetic for this. You do, don't you? God, I...I swear that this-” he gestured down slightly- “has never happened before and I don't know why-”

“Hey, hey,” said Bruce, interrupting him with a wave of his hand. “Tony. Hey, it's alright, it happens. I'm just happy to know you were just having a dream and nothing bad happened.”

“No, I think you're a little confused there. This is not alright, and this kind of a thing does not happen. At least, it doesn't happen to me, it's not supposed to, I don't know why it even did.” He floundered for the right words to say to explain the situation away and make it look better for him, but try as he might, there was nothing he could think of because there was nothing to say.

“Actually, I'm not confused,” replied Bruce, his gentle smile not faltering in the slightest. “Maybe this kind of a thing hasn't happened to you, but it does happen, and to a lot of people. When you're stressed, especially, and by the looks of that nightmare, I'd say you were under a lot of stress. But it definitely isn't a big deal, and you know I don't think any less of you for it.”

Still, Tony did not feel much better. It was humiliating enough that he had woken up screaming in the middle of the night, all from an outdated nightmare. He didn't need the added insult of pissing the bed while he was sharing it with someone else thrown in there. He didn't know if he would ever be able to let himself live this down, even if Bruce would.

But then that thought came back to him, again and again. Even if he would not let himself live it down, Bruce would. That was a fact, and he knew that it was true. He could feel as ashamed and disappointed in himself as he wanted, but Bruce did not and would not care about what had happened. This thought did not erase the shame of the incident, but it was a start.

And so, though Tony did not say another word on the subject, he allowed Bruce to help him strip the bed and remake it with spare sheets, and when they laid back down together, he even let himself be held as he fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was kinda short, hope you still liked it, pal!


End file.
